1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus such as a scanner.
2. Related Art
An image reading apparatus in which a document is placed on a scanner glass and in which an image reading unit with an image sensor moves below the scanner glass to read an image of the document is known. Such an image reading apparatus is called a flatbed-type scanner, examples of which are disclosed in JP-A-2008-107805 and JP-A-2003-233138. The image sensor has a certain length so as to cover the document width. Generally, the longitudinal direction of the image sensor is referred to as a “main scanning direction” and the moving direction, which is a direction orthogonal to the main scanning direction, is referred to as a “sub-scanning direction”.
In a flatbed-type scanner, an image sensor and a circuit board (control section) are connected by a cable having flexibility, for example, a flexible flat cable. The flexible flat cable, as disclosed in JP-A-2003-233138, moves while forming a curved section therein. The flexible flat cable is configured to deform following the operational movement of the image sensor.
In an electric device, a power cable is connected to an AC inlet provided on the side of the apparatus. Such a configuration in which the AC inlet is provided on the side of the apparatus, for example, is disclosed in JP-A-2004-095569.
In recent years, although size reduction of an image reading apparatus has been increasingly demanded, there is still room for further size reduction. In particular, with the arrangement of an AC inlet, there is room for more improvement in terms of size reduction.